Com Você Esqueço de Tudo
by Ara Potter
Summary: Missing Moment: O momento que todos queriam ver. O que exatamente aconteceu no quarto da casa dos Potter’s com Rony e Mione By Ara Potter Fic: Depois do Funeral Priscila Capítulo 16. Nc17


**Missing Moment: **_O momento que todos queriam ver. O que exatamente aconteceu no quarto da casa dos Potter's com Rony e Mione (By Ara Potter)_

_Fic:__Depois do Funeral (Priscila) - Capítulo 16_

**Com Você Esqueço de Tudo**

- Harry não merecia isso... – Era o que Hermione vinha repetindo há horas desde que Harry tinha se trancado no quarto.

Ela tinha ficado muito triste por ele, sentia que o sofrimento de alguma forma estava passando pra ela. Harry era o seu irmão. Irmão que ela não tinha, e que aos 11 anos ganhou. O amava com todo o seu ser, não um amor carnal, mais um amor fraternal, de sangue, um amor incondicional, que às vezes a fazia agir por instinto, às cegas, sem se importa com si mesma.

Agora não estava sendo diferente pra ela, sofria, assim como seu irmão sofria. Sentia o coração sangrar de tristeza por saber que ele jamais iria compartilhar de uma família assim como ela.

Sentia-se privilegiada por ter pais. Pais que a amava muito e que nunca tinha lhe faltado, tanto no amor quanto no material. Pais que lhe ensinaram o que era direito e errado. Pais que tinha lhe ensinado a ter respeito pelas pessoas e a ser boa. Pais que no final de tudo, poderia contar para o que der e vier.

Harry jamais teria algo desse tipo, e nossa como aquilo lhe doía o peito, ver seu irmão sofrendo, chorando, se desesperando, se sentindo só como ele estava agora, a machucava.

- Você esta bem Mione? – Rony perguntou intrigado por ver sua namorada tão séria.

Ele também estava preocupado com o amigo, achava que nunca na vida tinha visto seu melhor amigo tão acabado como tinha visto, ele parecia uma criança que necessitava urgentemente de colo, um colo que Rony sabia que nunca mais ele poderia contar.

Rony achava a vida injusta. Mais não mais para ele. Parecia que vim para aquela casa tinha lhe servido para abrir os olhos, e que nem tudo gira em torno de riqueza, fama, privilégios... Não, a vida realmente não girava em torno disso, antes Rony se achava um azarado, por ter nascido numa família pobre, cheia de irmãos e com um pai que tem um emprego que não é lá essas coisas. Mas hoje, sentado ali naquela cama, de um dos quartos da casa da família Potter, ele poderia dizer com todas as letras que era sem duvida nenhuma um rapaz de muita sorte.

Sorte por ter uma família, mesmo ela sendo enorme, sorte por ter irmãos, mesmo que certas vezes eles, o enlouqueça. Sorte por ter uma mãe, mesmo às vezes ela sendo chata e o fazendo trabalhar como um elfo doméstico. Sorte por ter um pai, mesmo ele trabalhando no ministério, num emprego que pague muito pouco.

Achava com toda a sinceridade, que se não tivesse a família que tinha, jamais agüentaria como seu amigo agüenta até hoje. E era por isso que agora ele concorda, que dinheiro, fama e privilégios, sem certas coisas não eram absolutamente nada.

- Sinto tanta pena do Harry. – Hermione falou derramando ainda algumas lágrimas.

Ela estava de pé, de frente a uma janela, enquanto Rony a observava da cama, onde estava sentado. Lupin havia os acomodado ali, naquele quarto que ele dissera que era para aquele propósito, ou seja, Sirius e ele dormiam ali, quando vinha visitar os amigos.

- Também sinto, mais o Harry é forte Mione. – Ele falou tentando acalma-la, não estava gostando de vê-la chorar daquela forma, odiava ver tristezas naquele olhar que lhe aquecia a alma quando eram direcionados a ele.

- Eu sei que ele é forte, mais não consigo parar de pensar, que tem tanta coisa que ele poderia ter, aprender, sonhar, se isso não tivesse acontecido. – Ela passou as mãos no rosto, tentando afastar as lagrimas dos olhos. – A vida é tão injusta. – Exclamou, e Rony por um momento não pode deixar de rir, era incrível como tinha hora em que os dois pensavam a mesma coisa.

Ele se levantou da cama e foi em direção a ela que ainda fitava a janela com aquele jeito triste, que também o estava machucando. Hermione não sabia, mais Rony, além de está sofrendo pelo seu melhor amigo, também estava sofrendo por cada lagrima que a morena derramava. Parecia que um punhal lhe acertava o peito quando ela soluçava, não agüentava quando a via tão triste e frágil como agora. Sentia vontade de colocá-la no colo e embala-la até que aquela dor fosse banida de seu ser.

- Fica calma, vai tudo dar certo, Gina está com ele. – Ele falou abraçando pelas costas.

- Estou muito orgulhosa de você. – Hermione realmente tinha ficado muito satisfeita com a atitude de seu namorado com o amigo.

- Orgulhosa por quê? – Rony perguntou curioso, não se lembrava de ter feito nada que agradasse a namorada, ao ponto dela sentir orgulho.

- Estou orgulhosa por você, não ter feito um escândalo, quando viu que sua irmã estava dormindo com seu amigo. – Rony fez uma careta ao ouvir aquilo, não lhe agradava muito o fato da sua irmã mais nova está no quarto com o seu melhor amigo, mais pro outro lado, ele sabia que a irmã não poderia está em melhores mãos.

- Harry precisa dela, e não seria justo da minha parte impedir que os dois fiquem juntos. – Sentiu que o namorado realmente falava a verdade, e se sentiu mais feliz.

Embora para os outros Rony continuasse o mesmo; ela tinha percebido que ele tinha mudado, crescido, amadurecido. Claro que em alguns momentos ela percebia que ele regredia aos 11 anos, quando ela o conheceu e não passava de uma criança chata e implicante; mas o bom era ver que ele tinha se tornado um homem responsável e muito carinhoso. E Hermione jamais poderia descrever em palavras o que sentia pelo ruivo, era algo tão grande, tão majestoso, tão imenso, que às vezes ela se perguntava se algum dia poderia deixar de amá-lo? Ou quem sabe amar outro com tanta intensidade? Mas na mesma velocidade que essas perguntas surgiam na sua cabeça, as repostas também voavam na mesma velocidade tirando lhe qualquer dúvida.

Não; ela jamais poderia deixar de amá-lo. E tinha a plena certeza que também não amaria outro igual. Era algo tão claro, tão cristalino, Hermione amava Rony e ponto. Nada mais precisaria ser dito. Nada mais esclarecido. Sentia-se tão dele, que pensava seriamente na possibilidade dele ser sua alma gêmea. A pessoa que completava sua vida. A tampa da sua panela. A porca do seu parafuso. Ela definitivamente não era nada sem Ronald Bilius Weasley!

- Eu te amo. – Virou no próprio eixo ficando de frente pra ele. Rony sorria de orelha a orelha ao ouvir aquelas palavras tão carinhosas.

- Eu também te amo. – Respondeu baixinho, ao mesmo tempo em que a trazia para mais perto de si.

Rony a envolveu num beijo carinhoso, lento e gostoso. A boca macia da morena o enlouquecia, o tentava a colocar mais luxuria no ato, mais ele queria passar o mais sentimento possível naquele beijo, queria lhe demonstrar através dos lábios o quanto gostava dela. O quanto a amava e respeitava. Sentiu a língua quente dela lhe explorar, e estava tremendamente difícil para o ruivo se segurar. Está ali num quarto, com Mione, e aquela cama tão grande chamando demais sua atenção era torturante.

Afastou-se e se viu dentro dos olhos dela. Os olhos castanhos que tanto amava, brilhavam de desejo, e o sorriso que ela lhe dava, fez um arrepio gostoso correr pela coluna e se alojar na nuca. Ele a queria demais, queria fazê-la sua. E pelo olhar que ela lhe direcionava parecia compartilhar da mesma vontade.

Sem que ele esperasse Hermione se pendurou em seu pescoço e lhe beijou a boca novamente, com mais voracidade, com mais desespero, com mais desejo. Ela simplesmente não podia mais adiar aquele momento. Queria muito ficar com ele. Sentir o seu corpo junto de si. O queria tanto que chegava doer.

Levou as mãos à camiseta dele, decidida no que queria fazer. Foi subindo devagar, até sentir Rony desgrudar de seus lábios e olha-la intensamente, não foi preciso dizer nada, bastou ele olhar para ela, para perceber que aquele era o momento, aquela era a hora, tinha chegado o dia dos dois se tornarem um só.

Rony ergueu os braços para que Mione pudesse lhe tirar a camiseta. Ela o fez e jogou a peça de qualquer jeito no chão enquanto sentia novamente Rony lhe tomar os lábios num beijo mais possessivo, mais quente, fazendo seu corpo inteiro queimar de desejo.

Sentia as mãos pequenas da namorada explorando seu tronco, o arranhando de leve e provocando varias sensações que nunca tinha sentido igual. Seu estomago parecei criar vida própria. Sentia a respiração rápida e descompassada, e nada no mundo o fazia se sentir tão feliz.

Hermione estava deslumbrada com o corpo do ruivo, ele era bonito demais, tinha o tronco todo trabalhado, os braços fortes, o peito desprovido de pêlos e delineado. Deus! Ele era uma visão divina, de tão lindo. Não conseguiu frear sua imaginação, ao imaginá-lo completamente nu, deveria ser mais bonito ainda, com as pernas grossas a mostra, e o bumbum, que ela sentia, sempre em suas sessões de amassos com ele.

- Deus! Rony, por favor, nunca deixe de jogar quadribol. – Ela sussurrou completamente derretida, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo do namorado.

Rony bem que tentou, mais não conseguiu conter a gargalhada. Será que aquela era mesmo a Mione que conhecia? A sua Mione? A que sempre enchia seu caso por conta do quadribol? Era a mesma, que estava agora lhe pedindo pra nunca deixar de jogar?

- Pode deixar, não deixarei. – Ela sorriu em resposta e se aproximou novamente para beijá-lo, mais não nos lábios.

Beijou-lhe o pescoço, deixando o ruivo totalmente desnorteado. Beijava e dava pequenas mordidas, de leve, marcando a pele alva dele. Sabia que muita daquelas pequenas mordidas iria marcar a pele do namorado, mais não estava esquentando para isso. Apenas queria lhe dar prazer, queria sentir a textura da pele dele em seus lábios.

O cheiro dele também era muito bom; já tinha sentindo o cheiro do namorado antes, mais agora sentia que o cheiro dele se fixava nela; que o cheiro se alojava em suas narinas, a enlouquecendo.

Foi descendo os beijos do pescoço dele para o seu tórax, Rony arfava a cada beijo ou lambida, mordida que sua namorada lhe dava. Ela agora brincava com sua língua em um de seus mamilos quase o fazendo perder o controle.

Hermione se agachava cada vez mais, beijando e explorando com sua boca o corpo do namorado, descobrindo as áreas erógenas nele, as áreas que o fazia quase desmaiar de prazer. Encontrava-se agora de joelhos, beijando sua barriga, toda trabalhada, os músculos todo definido, com ralos pêlos ruivos abaixo do umbigo.

- Caminho da perdição. – Ela falou sorrindo, percorrendo com o dedo o caminho que os pêlos seguiam, se perdendo entre sua calça.

Rony segurou um gemido quando Hermione passou a mão de leve sobre o seu sexo, o provocando. Ele sabia muito bem que tipo de perdição ela estava falando. Mordia os lábios com força tentando abafar a agonia que sentia em vê-la ali de joelho, de frente a sua parte mais intima, com o olhar mais malicioso que ele já tinha visto. Por Merlin! Aquela garota queria o enlouquecer?

Desde quando Hermione era assim tão ousada? E tão decidida no que queria?

Mais ele sabia; Hermione era assim, quando decidia fazer algo, ela queria sempre sair na frente, ser a melhor, e pelo o que ele estava percebendo aquilo não seria diferente.

Sentiu o corpo entrar em combustão quando a viu levar as mãos para o botão de sua calça a abrindo. Ela mordia o lábio inferior, o deixando apreensivo, ela parecia uma criança preste a abrir seu doce favorito e devora-lo. E só em pensar na sensação de ter Hermione o devorando já se sentia quase que no ápice.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu sua calça deslizar por suas pernas. Estava a mercê dela, sabia disso, e como estava adorando isso. Hermione subiu as mãos lentamente pelas suas pernas, depois de livrá-lo das calças. Ela o arranhava de leve, assim como tinha feito com o seu tronco, não conseguia controlar as lamurias e gemidos que lhe escapavam pela boca. Aquilo estava bom demais.

Não ousou abrir os olhos, parecia que toda a sensação aumentava quando seus olhos se mantinham cerrados. Não conseguiu se controlar quando sentiu a mão de sua amada em seu sexo, o segurando e acariciando. A cabeça começou a rodar, com um turbilhão de coisas acontecendo dentro de si. Era a sensação mais maravilhosa que tinha sentido.

Hermione se sentia completamente feliz, por ver que seus toques ousados, estavam fazendo seu amor, quase que se desesperar de tanto prazer. Sentia-se poderosa, bem consigo mesma, era muito bom saber que conseguia fazer aquilo com ele. Que seus carinhos poderiam o deixar completamente fora de si.

Estava envergonhada por está sendo tão solta, despudorada, mais aquilo caia totalmente por terra quando ela via a cara de felicidade do seu ruivo. Era bom ser a responsável por todo aquele delírio dele.

Tomando coragem, resolveu descer a cueca dele. A única peça de roupa que lhe impedia de lhe proporcionar um carinho ainda mais ousado. Ouviu o seu amado soltar um gemido longo e gostoso. Tinha acertado, aquilo lhe daria mais prazer.

Levou suas mãos inexperientes ao membro dele. Ficou meio indecisa no que fazer, afinal de contas, nunca tinha feito nada daquele tipo, e não sabia muito bem como proceder. Já tinha lido bastante sobre o assunto, mais está ali fazendo era totalmente diferente de ler sobre aquilo num livro.

Quase que sendo levada por instinto, começou a acariciá-lo, num movimento de vem e vai, que fez o ruivo gemer cada vez mais desesperado, mais alto. Sorriu triunfante, ela mais uma vez tinha acertado, aquilo também deixava o seu amado subindo pelas paredes.

Levada pela euforia de esta aprendendo e acertando com as suas tentativas, Hermione levou o membro de Rony a boca e começou a beija-lo carinhosamente, tomando cuidado para que seus dentes não o machucasse. Tinha lido algo em um livro que dizia que ali era uma área nos homens extremamente sensível, e que qualquer coisa um pouco mais bruta, poderia machucar. Então, ainda se sentindo num aprendizado, lambeu lentamente a glande dele, fazendo o ruivo agarrar em seus cabelos e soltar um grunhido de prazer.

- Por Merlin Mione! – Passou a língua mais uma vez, e percebeu que ele pulsava em sua mão. – Pára, por favor! – Ela parou com medo.

- Te machuquei? – Perguntou, a voz cheio de culpa, estava com muito receio de ter-lo machucado.

- Não meu amor, está muito bom. – Ele parou para respirar. Sua respiração estava mais descontrolada do que nunca. – Mas se você não parar agora, não conseguirei me segurar por mais tempo.

Hermione sentiu seu rosto esquentar, ela tinha corado com as palavras dele, nunca tinha imaginado que poderia levar Rony ao auge daquela forma.

- Agora é minha vez de brincar. – Ele havia lhe segurado pelos ombros e a forçado a se levantar.

Rony capturou os lábios dela num beijo esfomeado, cheio de excitação, calor. A segurava pela cintura, louco de tanta paixão. Levou as mãos grandes, a blusa que ela estava usando e a deslizou braço a cima, jogando no chão de qualquer jeito. Passou as mãos na pele sedosa da namorada, sentindo como ela estava quente e tremula. Aquilo só o estimulava mais.

Começou a beijar seu pescoço vorazmente, fazendo a mesma soltar gemidos baixos, agarrou sua nuca com força e sugou o pescoço o marcando. Marca de amor. Levou uma mão, as costas da namorada e abriu o feixe do seu sutiã, o fez cair no chão, aos seus pés. Afastou-se um pouco, para poder aproveitar a visão maravilhosa que estava tendo. Hermione tinha seios bonitos, arredondados, pequenos e com bicos rosados. Se conseguir controlar o impulso levou a boca a um deles e começou a sugá-lo. Ele era tão macio, tão cheiroso, o bico rígido em seus lábios, as mãos dela embreou pelos cabelos dele, o trazendo mais junto de si.

A cada gemido que ela dava, parecia lhe dar mais força pra continuar. A pegou no colo e levou para cama, a deitando com carinho na mesma. Pousou a boca na barriga da namorada, e começou a dar leves beijos. Hermione gemia e arfava. Palavras incoerentes saiam de sua boca, ela parecia está em alfa com os carinhos que Rony lhe proporcionava.

Abriu a bermuda dela, enquanto brincava, dando pequenas mordidas em sua barriga reta, não queria assustá-la, por isso abria a bermuda dela vagarosamente, e na opinião de Rony, Mione não parecia perceber que o namorado lhe tirava o resto da roupa, já que estava ocupada demais com as sensações que estava sentindo.

Livrou-a das peças que o impedia de tocá-la mais intimamente, jogando as num canto do quarto. Continuou beijando seu corpo, sua barriga, e foi descendo rumo ao lugar mais intimo dela. Sentia as mãos da namorada segurando seus cabelos, como se estivesse lhe ajudando a achar o caminho.

Hermione sentia o corpo inteiro tremer, algo frio subia e descia dentro de sua barriga, como se ela tivesse engolido qualquer coisa viva. A cabeça girava, a respiração estava difícil, pois era como se ela tivesse corrido muito, sem tempo para descansar. Rony a amava de um jeito tão bom, tão maravilhoso, que estava achando, que poderia explodir de felicidade a qualquer momento.

Seu corpo levou um pequeno choque quando sentiu a língua do seu ruivo em sua intimidade. Brincando, sugando, a desfalecendo de prazer. Agarrou forte o travesseiro a sua cabeça e arqueou o corpo de encontro a ele. Não fazia idéia de como aquilo era bom, achava que se alguém contasse, jamais acreditaria que era daquele jeito, como se o corpo fosse atingido por milhares de descargas elétricas.

- Ronyyyyyy... – Gemeu sem se controlar, a boca de seu namorado ainda a explorava de todas as formas.

Seu corpo ardia como fogo em brasa, se sentia febril; as gotículas de suor brotando em sua testa, o ventre pegando fogo, seu ponto mais sensível pulsando como uma bomba preste a explodir.

Tudo estava tão bom, maravilhoso, mais de repente sentiu frio, pois Rony tinha afastado de si.

- O... que... foi? – Perguntou sem fôlego e recebeu em resposta um sorriso malicioso.

Rony se aproximou dela e a beijou. Sentiu o seu gosto nele, foi estranho, mais estava tão empolgada ainda, que logo esqueceu a sensação de desconforto. Ela sentiu o namorado prensar o seu corpo no dela, e imediatamente percebeu que eles agora iriam para a outra etapa.

- Tem certeza Mi? – Ele perguntou todo preocupado, e ela balançou a cabeça concordando. – Se doer muito, fala que eu paro. – Mas uma vez ela concordou.

Sorriu para ele, queria demonstrar naquele sorriso que não estava com medo, e sim preparada para ser definitivamente dele.

Rony após vê-la sorrindo, começou a penetrá-la devagar. Estava com muito medo de machucá-la. Escutou um pequeno gemido dela, e parou para que ela se acostumasse consigo. Quando viu que ela estava mais tranqüila, continuou a penetrar. Estava tão gostoso. Hermione era quente, molhada e aconchegante. Sentia-se totalmente acolhido dentro dela, ali em seus braços. Olhou para ela, tentando controlar a vontade de se derreter de vez dentro dela e sorriu.

- Ta tudo bem? – Perguntou ofegante, o calorzinho dela era incrivelmente bom.

- Uhum. – Hermione respondeu, tentando relaxar o máximo possível.

Quando tinha visto o tamanho do membro de Rony tinha ficado um pouco assustada. Tinha receio de que ele acabasse lhe machucando. A dor tinha sido um pouco forte, mais agora ela estava começando a se acostumar. Não doía mais tanto assim. Rony começou a se movimentar lentamente dentro dela. Beijou seus lábios novamente para que ela entrasse no seu ritmo. Sentia que ela era um pouco injustiçada, já que ele sentia quase morrer de tanto prazer, enquanto ela ainda se sentia desconfortável.

Beijou com toda paixão e devassidão que existia. Hermione já dava sinal de que pra ela começava a ser prazeroso. Gemia baixinho e apertava Rony em direção ao seu corpo, como se estivesse pedindo mais, cada vez mais.

Ele começou a se movimentar mais forte e mais rápido. Ela lamuriava, pedia pra que ele fosse mais rápido. E o ruivo a obedecia, louco de prazer. Suor escorria dentre seus cabelos vermelhos, podia sentir que também suas costas estavam molhadas, mais nada o faria parar, a sensação era boa demais para parar.

Desejava com todas as forças que Mione chegasse logo no ápice, pois seu corpo já demonstrava que não agüentaria mais, logo cederia a aquele prazer imenso que sentia.

Percebeu a namorada tremer embaixo de si e sorriu feliz, ela tinha gozado; gozado com ele. Continuou as investidas e sem segurar mais se derreteu dentro dela, deixando aquela bomba abaixo de seu ventre explodir, colocando toda a euforia pra fora de si.

Ambos ofegantes, cansados, suados, um em cima do outro. Aquilo definitivamente tinha sido a experiência mais incrível que eles tinham vivido. Sentia os braços de sua pequena o envolver num abraço cheio de carinho, e se deixou afundar mais e mais nos seus braços, sentindo o aroma gostoso do seu corpo. Que agora cheirava a sexo, suor...

Caiu ao lado dela na cama e sorriu quando a viu sorrindo. Era o sorriso mais lindo que ele tinha visto. Um sorriso cúmplice. Um sorriso que selava toda aquela união deles. Um sorriso de amor.

Ele a puxou pra si, e a aconchegou em seus braços, ambos não falaram nada, não era preciso falar. Tudo já havia sido dito, e nenhum dos dois estava com vontade de destruir aquele clima maravilhoso que se instalou ali.

- Boa noite meu amor. – Ele escutou a voz dela. A voz que mais amava nesse mundo.

- Boa noite amor. – Respondeu feliz, os olhos piscando, sentindo o cansaço do dia chegar.

Ambos adormeceram ali, nus, um nos braços do outro, e com a certeza de que se amavam muito mais, depois daquela incrível experiência.

**Fim.**

**N/A**: Bom galera é isso, já tinha prometido pra minha lindona Pri, que faria essa fic, e resolvi criar vergonha na cara e fazer. E aí o que acharam??? Ficou muito ruim???

Muito lenga lenga???

Espero que sinceramente vocês gostem da cena, e que ela não tenha deixado muito a desejar!!

Um monte de beijos... Principalmente pra você Pri!

Arinha

**Nota da Pri: **Nossa, o que eu tenho pra dizer, além de: Ara você é formidável. Quando, há alguns meses atrás a gente se conheceu pelo msn, eu era apenas sua grande fã, leitora viciada de Maninho. Com o passar do tempo a gente foi se conhecendo e se tornando amigas, e hoje você me deu um grande presente.

Quando eu comecei a escrever Depois do Funeral, nunca imaginei colocar cenas de NC porque eu não sei como escrevê-las de um jeito bonito, como a Ara e a Patty fazem, então fiquei na minha linha sutil, só imaginando as cenas e deixando que cada um imaginasse o que quisesse. Nessa cena que eu deixei em aberto no capítulo 16, eu imaginei que realmente ali, o Rony e a Hermione tinham finalmente feito amor, não mais os amassos de antes. Mas eu não me atrevi a escrever. Mas a Ara conseguiu captar bem tudo que eu imaginei. Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu. BJKS da Pri


End file.
